


Time To Say Goodbye

by Vanilla_Ella



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self Harm, im really sorry, mentions of tyler, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/pseuds/Vanilla_Ella
Summary: It's days like these that Josh just wants to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello frens. Just a forewarning..  
> Please don't read this if you are triggered by self harm or suicide... Please please save yourself.

It's days like these when Josh just wants to disappear.

Like lights sprinkling the dark cosmos, he just wants to disintegrate into stardust, hidden away amongst the cold bodies of space, unknown, hidden.

It's days like these when he feels no purpose in putting another foot in front of the other, no reason to get out of bed and open the windows just to be blinded by the sun.

Why am I so depressed?

He stopped asking himself that a long time ago, because nothing made any sense.

He had a supportive, loving family, an amazing band, the best tour he could ask for, and most of all, a best friend he didn't deserve.

Tyler shone like light, spilling into everyone's lives for the better and showing them that there was purpose, there was still hope in the darkest times.

And Josh...what was he?

Nothing.

Tyler delivered a message, saved lives, helped people through through hard times by just being there.

Josh was nowhere.

He was lost, spiraling through time and earth like a ghost.

He couldn't change the world. He couldn't even change any individuals around him.

Why did anything matter anymore? What could life amount to other than just dried droplets of blood on razors, drips of red life coloring the water in the bath ruby?

If he died, would anyone notice?

Of course not, his thought isn't bitter or even angry. It's sad, melancholic. A simple dead dream, nothing more than a childish wish.

If no one could see his empty smiles, if no one could see the way he forced his laughs to try to cover up his sobs, or the way he was just tired all the time, how could he expect more out of them?

Tired. He was just tired.

Why am I so dramatic? It's a wonder as he lazily swishes his hand through the red water, watches it swirl slowly before coming to a slow halt.

Maybe his life moved at one point, maybe he had a reason to get up once. 

But like water with no push, there's no movement, and there's no better way to describe Josh.

He closes his eyes, ignores the knocks on the door that get frantic with each second, ignores the complete horror and trauma that will come over his little sister when she finds him drowning in a tub of red, and lets sleep take over him.

It's days like these that he just wants to die.

 

•••••••

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. 
> 
> That was sad and unnecessary and totally contradictory to Tyler and Josh's message.
> 
> Some days, I'm just really sad, okay? I just need to say something because I feel like no one ever notices how much I just want to disappear.
> 
> Please stay alive, friend. You're important to me and everyone around you, okay?
> 
> Don't be gone.
> 
> |-/


End file.
